Conquista
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: lecciones para conquistar a los titulares  D disfrutenlo
1. Lecciones

**Conquista**

**Capitulo 1 "Lecciones"**

-vamos tu eres la que ha tenido mas relaciones amorosas-

-que fracasan-le recordó la pelinegra terminando de guardar sus cosas

-Pero las has tenido…solo enséñanos, solo somos ocho-

Raven parpadeo confusa-¿ocho?-

-si ocho, no preguntes y vamos, ya pedimos permiso para ocupar el salón ahora que acabaron las clases-

-pero yo no he dicho que si-

-solo camina-ambas chicas la jalaron hacia su destino…

**-0-**

-chicas aquí traemos a Raven-dijo contenta Midori, una chica inteligente, buena en todo lo que hacía y muy alegre, era más o menos de la estatura de Raven, su cabello color oro hasta los hombros y sus ojos marrón demostraban siempre una gran felicidad.

-en contra de mi voluntad-se quejo la pelinegra

-vamos Raven no eres la única obligada a estar aquí-Raven volteó encontrándose con una mirada dorada, ahí estaba Hikari, su melliza, que estaba sentada en una banca frente al pizarrón

-¿a ti también te trajeron a la fuerza?-pregunto intrigada su melliza, asintió y la menor sonrió-que bueno-

-eso no me parece gracioso-se quejo la mayor

-me alegra mucho el que la hayamos convencido-dijo segura de ella, Karime, una chica de pelo rubio corto y ojos verdes, tomando la decisión por la pelinegra que iba a protestar de nuevo

-chicas deberíamos dejar a Rave-chan en paz-dijo Sakuno algo preocupada por lo que hacían, ella también estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad

-despreocúpate Sakuno , hay un 95% de que Raven termine diciéndonos lo que queremos-dijo Kaede, una chica de pelo castaño largo y amarrado en una coleta, de lentes y ojos azules

-díganme de una vez que es lo que quieren-pidió, o más bien suplico Raven

-queremos…que nos digas o que nos enseñes a conquistar a los titulares-dijo con una sonrisa tímida Ami, de facciones divinas, ojos marrón y cabello castaño oscuro largo con una diadema que lo mantenía en su lugar

-si, si, si…vamos Raven tu los conoces muy bien puesto que convives con ellos-comenzó a brincar de su lugar Haruka, emocionada y exaltada, ella tenía el cabello corto, negro, y las puntas de este salían a relucir, siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara y era hiperactiva, sus ojos azules nunca tenían una gota de tristeza o depresión

-no se ni que hago aquí-dijo algo desorientada Ann

Raven las observó…paso una mano por su cabello nerviosa y cerró sus ojos color violeta, después observo a su melliza que solo se encogió de hombros mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el escritorio, suspiró. Finalmente aceptó-bien-la mayoría grito emocionada-pero ellos no deben saber nada de esto ¿entendieron?-asintieron con la cabeza-Midori cierra la puerta por favor-Midori cerró la puerta y corrió a su lugar, Raven se encamino al pizarrón-bueno empezaremos con…-puso una mano en su mentón pensando-Tezuka-

Midori sonrió y se puso atenta.

-el es un chico frío, inteligente, bueno en todo lo que hace y que siempre consigue lo que quiere-un suspiro se escucho y las demás rieron-bien Midori, entonces vuélvete en su inalcanzable, cuando un hombre ve algo que no puede tener…pues lo desea con todas sus fuerzas, y si logra tenerlo entonces lo atesora más que a nada ¿comprendes?-

-entonces debo…¿tener novio?-pregunto

-no, no quiero que utilices a un inocente para esto, has cosas que él no pueda-

-¡pero si él lo puede todo!-Raven negó con la cabeza

-su francés le falla y es algo…malo en el soccer…y otras cosas en lo que tú eres buena, cuando lo tengas frente a ti alardea de ello te aseguro que no tardará en seguirte-

Midori sonrió y asintió contenta.

La mirada de Rave se dirigió a las demás y siguió con su plática-¿a quién le gusta Oishi?-preguntó y de inmediato vio la mano levantada de Karime-bien, Oishi es un chico amable, tranquilo, que se preocupa por los demás y evita confrontaciones violentas, sensato y le gusta hacer las cosas bien-asintió tantas veces que mareo a Raven-primero que nada…relájate, respira hondo y calma esas ansias que todo saldrá bien, ahora muestra tu lado mas tierno y amable con la gente, cuídalos, intenta ser como la "madre" de todos ¿entiendes?-Karime asintió, se veía mas serena

-si comprendo-Raven le sonrió y continuó…

**-0-**

Eiji, Momoshiro y Ryoma caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, buscaban a Hikari porque Tezuka quería que jugara un partido contra Kaidoh, cuando escucharon voces en un salón…

-bien pero ellos no deben saber nada de esto ¿entendieron? Midori cierra la puerta por favor-Midori cerró la puerta, y los chicos pegaron la oreja—obviamente Momo y Eiji jalaron a Ryoma—al escuchar la voz de Raven-bueno empezaremos con…Tezuka-

Los mayores parpadearon sin comprender y continuaron esperando a lo que iba a decir la chica…

-el es un chico frío, inteligente, bueno en todo lo que hace y que siempre consigue lo que quiere-un suspiro se escucho y las demás rieron-bien Midori, entonces vuélvete en su inalcanzable, cuando un hombre ve algo que no puede tener…pues lo desea con todas sus fuerzas, y si logra tenerlo entonces lo atesora más que a nada ¿comprendes?-

-entonces debo…¿tener novio?-pregunto

-no, no quiero que utilices a un inocente para esto, has cosas que él no pueda-

-¡pero si él lo puede todo!-los chismosos asintieron con la cabeza

-su francés le falla y es algo…malo en el soccer…y otras cosas en lo que tú eres buena, cuando lo tengas frente a ti alardea de ello te aseguro que no tardará en seguirte-rieron pero no se despegaron de la puerta-¿a quién le gusta Oishi? bien, Oishi es un chico amable, tranquilo, que se preocupa por los demás y evita confrontaciones violentas, sensato y le gusta hacer las cosas bien primero que nada…relájate, respira hondo y calma esas ansias que todo saldrá bien, ahora muestra tu lado mas tierno y amable con la gente, cuídalos, intenta ser como la "madre" de todos ¿entiendes?-Eiji pensó que el consejo era acertado, a su amigo Oishi le gustaban ese tipo de chicas

-si comprendo-

-Inui…él es-extraño dijeron los de afuera en voz baja-estudioso, le gusta experimentar, hacer cosas ó jugos extraños y asquerosos-asintieron, se escucharon risas y después la voz de Raven de nuevo-bueno finalmente es un buen chico, Kaede tu eres muy parecida a él y lo sabe…lo que debes hacer es…aparentar que ya nada de eso te importa, su interés caerá en ti al ver que has cambiado-

-interesante-se escucho la voz de una chica que aceptó

-Hikari-el corazón del pelirrojo palpito más rápido y se sonrojo-quiero que me digas una cosa y que seas sincera…¿te gusta Eiji?-

Hubo un silencio demasiado extenso, Kikumaru estuvo a punto de entrar y preguntarle el mismo pero se contuvo cuando la voz seria de la chica que le robaba el sueño se escucho-si-

-excelente, es todo lo que necesitaba saber-dijo Raven

**-0-**

-Inui…él es estudioso, le gusta experimentar, hacer cosas ó jugos extraños y asquerosos-dijo Raven se escucharon risitas-bueno finalmente es un buen chico, Kaede tu eres muy parecida a él y lo sabe…lo que debes hacer es…aparentar que ya nada de eso te importa, su interés caerá en ti al ver que has cambiado-

-interesante-dijo ella cerrando el cuaderno que siempre la acompañaba

-Hikari-dijo volteando a su hermana des pues de asentirle a Kaede-quiero que me digas una cosa y que seas sincera…¿te gusta Eiji?-

Hubo un silencio demasiado extenso, todas la observaba y la pobre mellizas se sentía extraña, suspiro de frustración…sabía que esas locas la terminarían obligando a decir la verdad-si-

-excelente, es todo lo que necesitaba saber-dijo Raven volteándose

-espera, ¿no vas a decirme nada?-dijo algo molesta su hermana

-solo que sigas como vas-sonrió ante la mirada confusa de la mayor-los opuestos se atraen Hikari, tu y él son _**demasiado **_opuestos y por lo tanto el uno para el otro-

Hikari resoplo ¿la había hecho admitir sus sentimientos para que le dijera sigue así? termino asintiendo, Sakuno sonrió ante tal acto.

-ahora Syusuke…-la malvada sonrisa de su hermana apareció y la interrumpió

-no te molestes en decirnos de él…ya sabemos que es tuyo-la menor se sonrojo y las demás rieron, oh si, la venganza era dulce

-bien-dijo algo molesta Raven-sigamos con Kaidoh, el es…-Raven lo pensó antes de decirlo-frío, competidor, aparentemente insensible…pero la verdad es que es muy tierno y sensible, y muy responsable también, Ami-dijo llamando la atención de la chica tímida-le prestas mucha atención y yo se que lo nota así que ahora…lo ignoraras-dijo simplemente

-¿ignorarlo?-pregunto parpadeando varias veces Ami

-si, así buscara tu atención-la tímida asintió-Ann…ten por seguro que le gustas a Momoshiro así que no te preocupes por ello…oh por cierto si él no se decide a decírtelo mejor díselo tu-Ann se sonrojo y asintió

-¿Qué hay con Kawamura?-pregunto impaciente Haruka

-el es un chico tranquilo, que le gustan las chicas que son inteligentes y buenas en algún deporte, tu Haruka eres buena en el Basquetbol, sigue practicando, invítalo a torneos, inclúyelo en tu vida y te amará, lo se-

Haruka sonrió y aunque quiso gritar de felicidad se contuvo…

**-0-**

-espera, ¿no vas a decirme nada?-dijo algo molesta su hermana

-solo que sigas como vas los opuestos se atraen Hikari, tu y él son _**demasiado **_opuestos y por lo tanto el uno para el otro-Momo se rió y Ryoma se burlo de Eiji que sonrojado bajaba la mirada

-ahora Syusuke…-

-no te molestes en decirnos de él…ya sabemos que es tuyo-las demás rieron y ellos también, al dejar así de descubiertos los sentimientos de Raven

-bien-dijo algo molesta Raven-sigamos con Kaidoh, el es…frío, competidor, aparentemente insensible…pero la verdad es que es muy tierno y sensible, y muy responsable también, Ami le prestas mucha atención y yo se que lo nota así que ahora…lo ignoraras-dijo simplemente, Momoshiro se rió al pensar en _Mamushi _enamorado

-no te rías Momo-le regaño Eiji defendiendo a los enamorados

-¿y porque no?-

-ya veras cuando te mencionen-le advirtió el mayor

-¿ignorarlo?-dijo Ami, entonces volvieron a poner atención

-si, así buscara tu atención-hubo un silencio, pero cuando Raven volvió a hablar Momo salto de la sorpresa-Ann…ten por seguro que le gustas a Momoshiro así que no te preocupes por ello…oh por cierto si él no se decide a decírtelo mejor díselo tu-en este momento Eiji era el que se moría de la silenciosa risa

-¿Qué hay con Kawamura?-pregunto impaciente una chica

-el es un chico tranquilo, que le gustan las chicas que son inteligentes y buenas en algún deporte, tu Haruka eres buena en el Basquetbol, sigue practicando, invítalo a torneos, inclúyelo en tu vida y te amará, lo se-

-Kawamura tendrá la vida un poco ocupada ahora-ambos rieron, y cuando Ryoma estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta e irse la voz de Raven lo detuvo

-Sakuno-

-escucha atentamente o'chibi son los consejos q le darán a tu futura novia-ambos rieron pero el pequeñín los ignoro

Risas. No se escuchaba nada mas por más que pegaran la oreja…

**-0-**

-Sakuno-le hablo Raven a su amiga que había estado divertida con todo lo demás, se asombró un poco al ver la señal de la que estaba en frente a todas que se acercaran a ella-Saku, tú tienes a Ryoma a tus pies, he notado que ha hecho varias acciones a favor tuyo, así que sigue siendo tu y pronto será tuyo…y no te preocupes que yo le ayudare a dar el paso que aun no puede dar-las demás rieron-bueno ahora ya podemos irnos, cada quien tiene cosas que hacer y no pueden faltar-dijo de manera comprensiva Raven tomando su mochila, y viendo que las demás tomaban sus cosas-en una semana nos reuniremos de nuevo porque a partir de hoy podrán en practica lo que les dije ¿sale?-

Se escucho un SI al unisonó y poco a poco fueron saliendo…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les guste solo serán 8 cap mas uno para cada titular pero el final será Ryosaku y bueno el mas largo y amoroso…bueno me despido bye**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Tezuka

_**Aviso urgente!PoT no me pertenece aunque lo parezca solo juego y me divierto con sus personajes :D**_

**Conquista**

**Capitulo 2 "Tezuka"**

_Bien Midori, se inalcanzable…difícil, tu puedes, tu puedes _se decía la chica de cabellos oro mientras caminaba a la cancha de soccer. Hoy había partido oficial, así que las actividades de los otros clubes se habían suspendido para que fueran a asistir…Midori sabía que Tezuka iria, obligado o no, pero ahí estaría.

Termino de cambiarse…y al ser la capitana les dijo algunas palabras de aliento a sus compañeras, salieron a la cancha a jugar…

**-0-**

-Tezuka, hola…creí que el soccer no te gustaba-dijo Raven sentándose a su lado….y junto a Fuji

-pues no me gusta, pero no esta demás apoyar al equipo escolar-dijo serio como siempre

-oh vaya-ella rio y Syusuke la acompaño…él sospechaba de las intenciones de la pelinegra

-Tezuka, ¿no te parece muy linda la capitana del equipo?-sugirió Fuji

_**Celos**__…tranquila Raven respira_-es muy agradable, y además muy buena en francés-opino ella dominando su tono de voz para que se escuchara normal

-ah-fue todo lo que dijo Tezuka

-¿buena en el francés? Tal vez podría ayudarte con el tuyo Tezuka-dijo el otro chico con una sonrisa

El mayor se aclaro la garganta con intenciones de correr de esas dos maléficas personas…-tal vez le pida ayuda-

-¿y porque no te gusta el Soccer?-pregunto la de orbes violetas

-porque no juego muy bien-será muy frío pero es muy sincero

-oh, pues que sea tu tutora en ambos, estoy segura de que te ayudara…es buena dando clases-sugirió Raven de su amiga

-Mira, ha metido otro gol-habló Fuji señalando la portería contraria-en realidad es buena, por algo es la capitana…asi como tu el de nuestro equipo-

Y mientras ellos hacían sus estrategias, la cabeza de Kunimitsu trabajaba rápidamente…

"_en realidad es buena…tal vez si sería buena idea pedirle ayuda…y como punto extra es bonita…no me había fijado nunca antes en Midori…error mío…"_ la voz de Raven lo interrumpió-la capitana del equipo de soccer y el capitán del equipo de tenis…no suena mal…-…_ "pues no…no suena mal" _una pequeña sonrisa…casi imperceptible apareció en su cara…que obviamente fue notada por los dos que hablaban demás…oh si, lograron su objetivo

**-0-**

Respira. Se recordó interiormente la de ojos marrones, estaban sentados a la mesa del comedor de la casa de Kunimitsu y se sentía sumamente nerviosa por dentro, sin embargo lo disimulaba perfectamente bien.

-entonces…-

-para la negación se usa el pronombre luego _ne _después el verbo y al final _pas_ es fácil-explico la chica

-vaya ya entiendo-dijo serio como siempre Tezuka

-Kunimitsu, traje unos bocadillos para ti y tu novia-dijo una mujer alta, y Midori supuso que era su madre

-no es mi novia madre, es mi tutora-aclaro rápidamente el hijo

-pues cariño deberías tenerla de novia es muy bonita y agradable, pero me temo que no se tu nombre-

-discúlpeme, mi nombre es Midori Akimoto, Tezuka-sama-dijo con respeto la chica

-oh mucho gusto Midori, además eres muy educada, eres encantadora linda-

-amm gracias-

-bueno me retiro para que continúen con su estudio-

-gracias-agradecieron ambos, pero sabían que ya habían terminado por hoy

-tu madre es muy agradable-

-sí, se empeña en conseguirme novia-…_un momento, ¿yo dije eso? _Se pregunto el chico

-¿en serio? Bueno supongo que algunas mamás así son-

-y tu…¿tienes novio?-_¡Kami-sama! _Grito emocionada Midori en su mente al escuchar esa pregunta

-no, estoy muy ocupada con la escuela y el soccer ahora como para pensar en un novio-dijo con indiferencia

-mmmmm…¿tan ocupada como para no ir conmigo a comer el viernes?-

_Dile que no Midori, dile que no…_-tengo planes, saldré con Raven y las demás chicas, vamos a comprar las cosas para la graduación…es en una semana-se recordó sola, agradeciendo que Raven haya exigido ir en esa fecha

Tezuka se quedo helado…ninguna chica le había dicho que no ¡ninguna!, pero bueno si lo pensamos un poco Midori no era como las otras chicas que lo perseguían y se le abalanzaban, era diferente y por lo tanto mas interesante…y como punto extra era buena en lo que el no. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, esa chica le gustase…-cierto la graduación…¿ya tienes pareja?-esa chica saldría con él

-pues me lo han pedido varios-no mentía, varios chicos del club de soccer y otros, le había pedido ir con ella, pero Akimoto quería ir con Tezuka-pero no le he dado a nadie el sí-

-¿y si yo te lo pidiera?-

-pues tendría que pensarlo-la segunda vez que lo rechaza en la misma tarde…y Midori se sentía superior a cualquier vieja que pudo haber estado en su situación-digo ya me lo han pedido varios antes-le recordó

-si, pero ellos no son como yo-(jaja xD eso lo he oído antes…¿Dónde?...SALUDOS J-KUN)

-la actitud dl macho alfa no funciona conmigo-aclaro ella…mas bien repitió lo que Raven le había dicho…puesto que la pelinegra conocía las tácticas de seducción de Kunimitsu

-eres diferente-

-es lo bueno de ser única-altanera…esa sensación que le daba el serlo le gustaba…lo haría mas seguido

-tienes razón-admitió él

-me voy-se levanto y tomo sus cosas

-¿tan pronto?-sintió que el tiempo se le pasó volando con ella

-Tezuka son las 8 pm y tengo que llegar a casa de Raven antes de 8:30

-de acuerdo…yo…te acompaño-dijo levantándose

-no gracias, Ciel—hermano mayor de Raven y Hikari—me llevará…ya debe estar afuera esperando-

-a…de acuerdo-dijo inconforme

-despídeme de Tezuka-sama-

-claro-

-adiós-se dio la vuelta para irse pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo-¿Qué ocurre?-

Él no le respondió solo beso su mejilla-hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana-dijo indiferente caminando a la salida sorprendiendo a Kunimitsu que esperaba por lo menos un sonrojo

**-0-**

-¿y…? ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Raven en el asiento del copiloto

-mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo con tono soñador

-vaya…pues me alegro por ti…¿no cediste a las citas verdad?-

-nop, hice lo que me dijiste-

-bien sigue así-

-ay niñas están locas-dijo el mayor

-vamos Ciel, dime ¿Quién te ayudo a hacerte novio de Sakura?-pregunto su hermana

-bien, bien me callo-dijo suspirando

-así me gusta-Raven sonríe

**Continuara…**

**Vale ahora contesto reviews :D**

_**Darkuchihahinata: **_**hola eh bueno como nunca antes había leído algún review tuyo en otro fic te dire bienvenida :D que bueno que te guste, la idea surgió…cuando una amiga me pregunto que regalarle a su novio en el mes y bueno simplemente mi cabeza maquino esto jeje bueno me despido y disfruta este cap. Besos**

_**Cainat06: **_**hola! Como estas? Espero que muy bien yo estoy ORGASMEADA de felicidad de que les guste…jajaja adoro esa frase, bueno ojala este te guste y no desesperes ire poco a poco con cada titular y todo finalizara en la graduación n.n DISFRUTALO**

_**Aifonsy: **_**hola, hola! Me alegra verte…mas bien leerte en este fic también disfruta este cap y deja review :D bye**

_**X-Yukino-Dark-X: **_**muchas gracias que bueno que te guste ojala te guste este cap = :D me despido y deja review! Bye**

_**Aniota21:**_**hola me alegra leer a alguien nuevo por mis fics :D, a mi no me molesta para nada que me den consejos :D de hecho me ayuda a escribir mejor, y te dire que a veces me gusta imaginar y cambiar un poco la personalidad de los personajes porque eso lo hace mas original sin embargo trato de no perder la escencia de estos :D si notas que lo estoy perdiendo avísame y me regreso si es necesario vale? Bien! Me despido diciéndote que el occ es divertido xD y también que es con el propósito de que se identifiquen con la que quieran o la que les convenga jaja bueno ahora si besos. Bye**

_**.'.'.'.-RoseLightAngel-.'.'.'.: **_**hola!que bueno que te encanto y gracias me halagas normalmente no me gusta mucho lo que escribo :/ pero este en particular es mi favorito jeje bueno, en otras coas…deja review y disfruta el cap bye!**

_**RyoSakulovers: **_**Wen-chan! Me alegra leer tu review aquí también :D que bueno que te guste ojala disfrutes este cap y bueno no estaremos leyendo :D cuidate te quiero amiga bye**

_**Alezti: **_**hola que bueno que te parezca entretenido y bueno ojala te guste esto, bueno deja review y cuidate mucho, bye!**

**Ahora si tengo un trato que hacerles, tengo una especie de inspiración momentánea vacacionera y estoy recibiendo ideas para one-shot ryosaku que a ustedes se les ocurra y les gustaría leer…solo tienen que explicarme lo que pasa por su cabeza y yo la desarrollaría como mi mente la procese vale? Lo hare estos dos meses de vacaciones y que no estoy tan saturada con la escuela (de todos modos debo ir ¬¬) para que me den todas las ideas que tengan, no importa si la misma lectora me da 35 ideas NO lo importante aquí es que lean sus ideas mas locas y profundas, vale? Ok es desde hoy 1 de diciembre hasta el 30 de enero =D no se preocupen que yo me organizare y pondré todas TODAS las ideas que me manden va me voy. Cuídense dejen review. Besos. Las quiero. Bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Invitacion

**Conquista**

**Capitulo 3 "Invitación"**

-chicas…chicas deténganse-dije separando a las dos chicas del club de Basquetbol que peleaban por algo sin sentido

-ella empezó sempai-dijo la pelirroja

-eso no justifica tus acciones-le reprendió

-gomen ne sempai-se disculparon ambas

Sonreí y les dije que podían retirarse

-oh vaya-dijo una voz muy conocida para mi

Voltee y me encontré con la mirada cálida de Oishi, sonreí-deberían pensar mejor lo que hacen-

-es que…-se rasca la cabeza-a veces son tan inmaduros-

Supere dándole la razón-lo se, por eso siempre hay que pensar antes de actuar-dije tal y como Raven me había dicho

-claro, me gustaría que todos pensaran como tu-dijo y se sonrojo

-¿Cómo yo? Oh vaya no-dije sonrojada yo también y súper nerviosa dentro de mi, sonreí

-¿Por qué no? Eres muy madura y linda-

-gracias aunque no todos piensan como tu, si no ya tendría con quien ir al baile de la semana entrante-dije como quien no quiere la cosa

-oh… ¿no tienes cita? ¿Cómo es que nadie te ha invitado?-pregunto exaltado y yo suspire, al parecer no había entendido la indirecta-¿y…tienes a alguien en mente?-

-no he…pensado en ello-sonreí…maliciosamente realmente ja, hombres…son tan fáciles de manipular

-oh…bueno…si no te molesta claro…te… ¿tegustariairalbaileconmigo?-

Comprendí pero me hice la inocente-¿Cómo dijo sempai?-pregunte con una sonrisa

Suspiro y tomo mucho aire, después volvió a preguntar-me preguntaba…si ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-dijo lento

Le sonreí y me sonroje mas-pues…-puse mi dedo en la barbilla simulando que lo estaba pensando aunque mi mente me gritaba la respuesta desde que pregunto la primera vez-si me gustaría-

-bien-sonrió de una manera muy tierna

**-0-**

Camine distraído fuera de las canchas intentando averiguar la razón por la que Hikari estuvo tan mal en el entrenamiento, justo cuando la divise fuera de los vestidores, me acerque a ella decidido a preguntarle.

-Etto… ¿estás bien Hikari?-dije junto a ella

-¿Qué?-gritó exasperada, suspiró-¿Qué?-dijo mas calmada

-eh-estaba nervioso y un poco asustado por cuando grito-estas… ¿estas bien?-

Suspiro-no-baja la mirada - no es nada importante, no te preocupes-

-¿segura?-dije preocupado

-supongo que sí-sonrió un poco-no pasa nada es que...nada me sale bien últimamente solo eso-

-oh...bueno si tienes algún problema...sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?-

-¿puedo?-preguntó algo sorprendida, comenzó a caminar y dijo-si, pued...- no terminó por que se tropezó pero la sujete antes de caer-¡Rayos!-molesta y sonrojada

-relájate y si, puedes contar conmigo-sonreí también sonrojado

- lo siento, Kikumaru-sempai ando muy distraída-se rió nerviosa

-si sigues así podrías lastimarte-dije preocupado otra vez

- no creo que... - se torció el pie y cayó al suelo-itai...-

Suspire-te lo dije-me inclina a revisarla

Apretó los ojos y una lagrima se le escapa-rayos-

-Hikari... ¿qué ocurre?-

-no mucho, solo que...-suspiró-últimamente he tenido problemas con mis padres, es todo-

-¿problemas? no te me haces una chica de problemas-dije extrañado

-no soy tan perfecta como Raven-sonrió nostálgica-soy... algo así como la oveja negra-la mire confuso- la hija rebelde, ¿te suena?-intentó bromear

-¿tu eres la hija rebelde?-pregunto extrañado

-algo así -sonrió de medio lado

-yo no creo que tú seas así-

-¿a no?-preguntó extrañada

-no digo...-dije nervioso-vas bien en la escuela, eres buena en el tenis-

- pues...bueno, si pero en casa la prolija es Raven-

-no entiendo-

- me refiero a la forma de ser, normalmente soy muy patosa con mis padres lo que les hace creer que no los quiero, mis padres se enfadan conmigo por eso, aunque no es mi intención ser así

-bueno tal vez si...eres un poquito más afectuosa...-

- es que... - se sonrojó, la miré a los ojos-me da...-se sonrojó mas-vergüenza-desvía la mirada

-no debería...-me sonroje-es lo que sientes y es mejor cuando lo demuestras-

-¿tu lo demuestras Kikumaru-sempai?-

-si...aunque hay una excepción...-susurre

-¿excepción?-curiosa

-si...-moví un poco el tobillo de Hikari y se quejó-deberías ponerte un poco de hielo-cambié el tema a propósito

Le ayude a ponerse de pie para ir a la enfermería-¿cuál es tu excepción?-dijo pasando su mano por mis hombros, baje la mirada sonrojado sin poder contestar-perdón, no quise ser molesta- su mirada se puso fría e intento caminar más rápido, la agarré más fuerte de la cintura

-no eres molesta...es solo que es difícil decirlo-

Se sonrojo un poco-¿ves? para mí tampoco es fácil-intentó echarme en cara-tranquilo, no te obligare a hablar-me sonrió

Suspire finalmente-bien...me gusta una chica-dije decidido

-¿a si?-

-pero siento que no es lo correcto...-baje la mirada al suelo y me sonroje más

-¿por qué lo crees?-volvió a preguntar

Sonreí-porque es menor que yo...-

- a...debe ser pequeña entonces-

-bueno...yo la veo pequeña...-

-¿de qué curso? ¿Primero o segundo? ¿O tal vez de primaria?-pregunto

-en tercero-sonreí

-¿tercero?-se sorprendió-pero... solo es un año menor que tu-me miró confundida

-lo sé pero...es que me siento raro...como siempre salgo con mayores que yo-sonreí maliciosamente tratando de provocarla

-¿a si?-preguntó algo molesta-pues bien por ti yo en cambio estoy acostumbrada a salir con menores que yo-

Respiré hondo calmando la molestia-bueno aunque tengo una ventaja, se que a ella también le gusto...-sonreí de nuevo tratando de que entendiera la indirecta

Se puso triste, pero lo disimulo con molestia-entonces si lo sabes ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices?-su tono fue rudo

-no es una mala idea...tal vez la invite al baile también-dije sin borrar mi sonrisa

-que tengas suerte-se soltó del agarre y comenzó a cojear por delante de mí, la alcancé y la agarre otra vez de la cintura esta vez mas fuerte, ella bufo y desvió la mirada-ve a preguntarle antes de que alguien más lo haga-intentó disimular la molestia

-está bien...-mi sonrisa se ensancho y la obligue a que me mirara-Hikari ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?-

Me miro confundida - no te sigo...-

-¿no me dijiste que le preguntara antes de que alguien más lo hiciera? bien pues lo estoy haciendo-

-¿pero cómo es que...?-confundida

Suspire-que me gustas Hikari...que si quieres ir al baile conmigo-repetí

-yo te... ¿cómo es que lo sabías?-

Me puse nervioso-soy adivino-dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, me miró severa

-y yo la princesa de Inglaterra, no me mientas-

-mmmm primero promete que no te enfadaras ni le dirás nada a nadie en especial a los demás del club y a tus amigas-

-¿qué hiciste? - se puso pálida

-nada malo-suspiré y finalmente accedí-vale te diré, ¿recuerdas que hace una semana Momo, o'chibi y yo te estuvimos buscando y "casualmente" te encontramos en el salón de inglés?-

-pues si, ¿que con eso?-pregunto sin imaginarse nada

-por...accidente...escuchamos toda...TODA la conversación entre ustedes-sonreí nervioso

-¿conversación? ¿Que ustedes qué? entonces ann y Sakuno... oh no - se lamento

-bueno realmente...o'chibi no sabe que le gusta a Sakuno-chan porque es tan despistado…pero Momo no ha podido dejar de sonrojarse desde ese día solo con la mención de Ann-

Bajo la cabeza y sonrió-Kikumaru-sempai-no deje de observarla-iré al baile contigo-sonreí

**Continuara…**

**Ok este capitulo fue dedicado especialmente a la pareja de oro :D bueno agradezco sus reviews y ahora los contesto n.n y para ello esta conmigo mi gran "amigo" Ryoma, empieza enano**

**Ryoma: ¬¬ **_**Alezti: **_**dice Raven q Midori es muy fuerte con respecto a su voluntad y q q bueno q te haya gustado el cap, q dejes un review y te cuides**

**Raven: **_**Jani-chan: **_**gracias por ayudarme a escribir este cap te quiero cuidate n.n**

**Ryoma: **_**cainat06: **_**los trucos no funcionan es q esta loca…**

**Raven: Ryoma limítate a contestar el review quieres?**

**Ryoma: ¬¬ gracias por el review adiós!**

**Raven: eres un grosero, quiero verte cuando Sakuno **_**daruchihahinata: **_**lo se a mi me hubiera gustado q alguien me dijera como conquistar a j…ejem este gracias por el rview y cuidate vale n.n disfruta este cap**

**Ryoma: asi q conquistar a j eh?**

**Raven: ¬¬ guarda silencio **_**aifonsy: **_**yo rio, lloro, me emociono, me enojo cuando escribo los cap…no se supongo q me llega lo q yo escribo jaja bueno ojala te gste este también y deja review :D cuidate bye!**

**Ryoma: **_**.'.'.'.-RoseLightAngel-.'.'.'.: **_**la idea original de Raven era esa pero bueno tuvo una especie de ataq cerebral…**

**Raven: Ryoma ¬¬**

**Ryoma: bueno el punto es q ahora los pone en desorden o como su cabeza—loca—quiere, deja otro review en este cap, aunq yo sugeriría**

**Raven: deja de decir tonterías si? **_**Yurika12again: **_**bienvenida al fic, que bueno q te guste n.n disfruta este cap q hice con cariño para ustedes—con ayuda de Jani-chan—y deja otro review cuidate!**

**Ryoma: **_**ShirShir: **_**mm Raven dijo q dijera-fingiendo voz de niña-bienvenida al fic y continua leyendo, me alegra q te guste, cuidate bye!**

**Raven: sabes? Deberías hablar mas seguido asi, te queda! :D **_**RyoSakulovers: **_**Wen-chan :d me alegra q te este gustando y q dejes review tq amiga :D cuidate mucho y ojala te la hayas pasado bien con tu familia y amigos cuidate mucho bye!**

**Ryoma: j aja q graciosa **_**Naya17: **_**dijo q te dijera bienvenida al fic y q sigas leyendo y q te cuides y ya adiós**

**Raven: **_**Solar Knight Marie: **_**bienvenida al fic, me alegra q te guste :D sigue leyendo cuidate y deja review!**

**Ryoma: **_**Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki: **_**Raven dice que gracias por tu review, q también es increíble q el buchou este actuando de esa manera y q lo sigas leyendo pero en mi opinión esto es basura**

**Raven: NADIE pidió tu opinión ¬¬…**_**Sakuno-twilight:**_** jeje q bueno y…espero q te funcionen xD porq realmente no los he puesto en practica solo es como…la teoría me falta la practica de campo je…bueno ojala funcionen y sigue leyendo cuidate bye!**

**Ryoma: **_**Raven Sakura (black!): **_**si bueno eso de q le guste a fuji-sempai Rave es una locura, porq ella es…**

**Raven: -lo golpea-q parte de limitate a contestar el review no entiendes enano idiota? **

**Ryoma: ¬¬ya ya vale…q bueno q les gusta y dejen review ya adiós**

**Raven: **_**chibi-FMAfan: **_**bienvenida al fic :D me alegra q te guste y yo también quiero saber q harán porq realmente no se me ocurre nada jaja bueno me voy disfruta el cap y deja review cuidate bye!**

**Bien ya q terminamos, nos retiramos prometiendo volver pronto con el siguiente cap**

**Cuídense, lean, disfruten y las quiero…dejen review! Ryoma despídete!**

**Ryoma: ya ya adiós-se da la vuelta**

**Raven: ufff! -.-**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan y Ryoma-baka-kun**


End file.
